


Green Eyes and Gucci Suits

by loveisfatal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisfatal/pseuds/loveisfatal
Summary: The one-shot where Harry and Louis got married, and Louis reminisces.or:I got carried away while listening to If I Could Fly...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	Green Eyes and Gucci Suits

It was your wedding day. The start of a new life with your husband. After all that the both of you had gone through together (and separately), today was the day all the pain would end. Finally, you could get away from the manipulative managements, and the fake girlfriends. From now on, it was love and only love for the two of you.

You had your first dance. Of course, it was to ‘You’re Still the One’ by Shania Twain. It was your song.

Hours later, the venue was now empty. All the guests had left. It was midnight. You were supposed to go home with your new husband, but you decided to stay, for the cheeky fun of it. You snuck onto the dance floor once again. He connected his phone to a speaker and turned on ‘If I Could Fly’ by none other than your band, One Direction. You giggled and began to slow dance with him.

_If I could fly,_

You rested your head on his chest while he hummed along to the melody of the song. You listened to his heart beating. He would always say that it beat for you, and you alone.

_I’d be coming right back Home to you._

Home. That’s where you were. Nestled in his arms, you were Home. And so was he.

_I think I might_

“I love you, Louis,” he whispered in your ear. You looked up at him. He’s smiling down at you, the fond evident on his face. Staring into his shining jade eyes and surrounded by his warmth, you knew that there was no place you’d rather be.

_give up everything, just ask me to._

“I love you, Harry,” you murmured back to him, lost in his beauty. The two of you danced the night away. You fell asleep in his arms in the wee hours of the morning, and you dreamt of green eyes and Gucci suits.

~

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen. ‘Cause I let my guard down. Right now, I’m completely defenseless._

~

It’s years later. Here you are, at 70 something years old, reminiscing of that day. You’re sitting in your rocking chair, the dark oak one he had built for you ages ago.

_For your eyes only, I show you my heart._

He had passed away a couple years back. Complications with his asthma and old age.

_For when you’re lonely, and forget who you are._

’It’s unfortunate’, you think, ‘that I’ve outlived him’. It doesn’t seem like there’s a place for you on this Earth alone. The both of you lived a wonderful life after your wedding, though. You adopted 3 precious children, who went on to have children of their own.

_I’m missing half of me when we’re apart._

You sing along to that lyric under your breath, how true to life it is, and knowingly smile to yourself.

_Now you know me, for your eyes only._

Your eyes flutter shut, and your breathing slows. The rocking stops, and the room is met with silence.

“I love you, Harry,” you mumble, slipping into the darkness.

_For your eyes only._

~

The next time you open your eyes, you are met with his bright green ones. Flashing his dimpled grin, he pulls you into a kiss that lasts for the rest of eternity.

_For your eyes only._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on Ao3! I have one on Wattpad, though. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy this one-shot that I wrote while listening to If I Could Fly on repeat. (Specifically: 'If I could fly by One Direction but it's your wedding day' by l0user on YouTube.) This story is also on Wattpad, so show some love to it there, too! Here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/911871753-green-eyes-and-gucci-suits
> 
> Treat people with kindness and love everyone, no matter what.
> 
> Aiza


End file.
